The Internet provides functionality based on a Service Oriented Architecture. A Service Oriented Architecture allows a web service client application, such as an Internet browser, to send requests for services to an application server. In response to the request, the application server may execute an application or function that completes the task requested by the user. The results of the application or function may be sent back to the user. The Service Oriented Architecture underpins much of the functionality of the Internet, including shopping sites, gaming, etc. Generally, the request and response of this type of interaction are completed based on the Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP).
However, as applications and services grow at the application servers, troubleshooting becomes difficult. Generally, problems can be witnessed. For example, a SOAP request for a web service may not return a SOAP result, the return of the SOAP result takes an inordinately long period of time, or the SOAP result is incorrect. To diagnose the problem, generally, a logging function is turned on that returns a log of all actions occurring at the application server. The log can contain entries of other web services, SOAP requests, or SOAP response that are not of interest in the troubleshooting. Further, the logging generally creates a large burden on the processing of the application server.